


Finally!

by LadyCash



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCash/pseuds/LadyCash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been secretly crushing on each other for years. Will they ever get together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, nor do I profit from this fanfic.  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSsssss

“Well, if it isn’t the wench.”

Kagome Higurashi glanced up from the damp pavestone path to see none other than InuYasha Taisho watching her from within the shrubs at the side of his house. His deep voice and golden gaze always unnerved her, though tonight she was concerned to see the dark hair and brown eyes of his human night. Thankfully, the sight of the blood trickling onto his shirt from a cut on his forehead reminded her of why she was there and sent her into EMT mode.

His chin was scraped and raw, his mouth was thinned with pain, and he was covered with cuts and scrapes. From the way he was laying, she guessed there was something more serious going on, his ribs maybe.

“InuYasha! What on earth happened to you?” She hurried the last few steps to his side.

Despite the obvious pain, the hanyou still managed a cocky smirk. “What can I say? The ground wanted to meet me. “

She sighed in exasperation. He was always brushing off his injuries, claiming that he wasn’t as weak as ‘you puny humans’. 

“Hey, any way to keep you from telling Rin about this?” he asked, shifting with a groan.

Rin Akitoki was Kagome’s best friend, as well as the fiancé of InuYasha’s older brother Sesshomaru. The two had a running rivalry from childhood, having different mothers, and Kagome knew the older youkai wouldn’t hesitate to tease InuYasha unmercifully should he hear of it.

She grinned. “You’re in luck. Patient confidentiality. My lips are sealed.”

This brought his gaze to said lips, and Kagome was mortified to feel a hot blush creep over her cheeks. Ducking her head in an attempt to hide it, she rummaged in her bag for the necessary equipment. She had been friends with InuYasha Taisho for years, and had harbored a secret crush for most of that time. He had been a teasing pest in high school, but had matured in the years since. Not much, but some.

“So, what on earth were you doing on the roof tonight of all nights?” she asked with her head still buried in her kit bag. As she spoke, gusts of wind blew leaves about wildly, and the scent of rain was heavy in the air.

“Keh, stupid satellite dish was wonky. I was about to miss WWE’s Ultra Global Domination,” he answered, as if this were a completely normal reason to be on the roof with a storm brewing.

She huffed. “You’re lucky you didn’t break your neck, baka.”

He gave a halfhearted snarl. “I’d have been fine if the roof weren’t wet from that earlier rain.” And I hadn’t turned human right before that damned wind blew me off balance. But he kept that to himself. This was embarrassing enough as it was.

Kagome began checking his heart and pulse, and then carefully running her hands over his ribs. Other than scrapes and having the wind knocked out of him, he seemed fine in that regard.

“I think my shoulder’s dislocated,” he finally admitted, biting back a groan as he shifted once more.

Kagome quickly moved to inspect that area, just as her partners arrived with the neck brace and backboard. He must be in pain, she thought, if he’s actually admitting to an injury. She had to fight not let her fingers linger on his toned abs.

“No sign of concussion,” she told Jenenji, “No broken ribs. Airways clear and pulse strong.”

“I don’t need all that crap,” InuYasha protested, seeing the equipment. “Just help me up and I’ll knock this arm back into place.”

“Like hell you will!” she exclaimed. “Stubborn baka, if it weren’t serious you wouldn’t have called 911 in the first place.”

He eyed her narrowly. “I didn’t. Damn nosy neighbors did. Must have seen me fall. I ought to file a charge for stalking.”

She saw right through his gruffness, and as she glanced to the house next door she saw Mr. Murowa watching anxiously from his front porch. “Well, we’ll let the doctors decide what you do and don’t need, okay? Just stay put and let us work.”

The next few minutes were spent getting him prepped for the ambulance, ignoring his protests and starting an IV, just in case. Once he was settled on the board, he asked cheekily, “So, wench. You’re coming with me, right? To hold my hand?”

She smirked back as he was carried away. “I have to. They’re my ride!”

SSSSSSSSSSS

Sometime later that night, InuYasha opened his eyes to find himself in a generic hospital room. It took a moment for him to remember why he was there, but as he moved, the sudden pain brought it all back clearly. “Ugh, damn.”

“Hey there, Dogboy. Good to see you awake.”

He carefully turned his head to find Kagome in the chair next to his bed. “Keh, just couldn’t stay away could you, wench?”

She rolled her eyes at his words, hiding her reaction to just how true his words were. 

“Why do you smell like smoke?” he asked. “Even with this pathetic nose, I can smell it from here.” 

“Fire call,” she answered, wondering at the concern she saw in his gaze. “You didn’t think I’d been here all night did you?”

Now it was InuYasha’s turn to blush. He’d been infatuated with her ever since he first met her, but he was careful to hide his feelings. Kagome came from a Shrine family, and she deserved better than to have a handyman/jack of all trades hanyou sniffing around her. Nonetheless, he had been unable to resist her, and had managed to keep things on a friendship level so as not to lose her entirely.

 

“Well,” he said, “you know you can’t resist this face.”  
Kagome blushed, but gave it right back to him. “Nah, it’s the ears that do it for me. And seeing as you don’t have those right now…”   
Seeing his shocked face, she laughed gleefully. Got you, Yash! 

He grumbled and mumbled, and she was sure if he’d been hanyou he’d have growled in annoyance. “Baka wench thinks she’s so funny.” But the thought that maybe she really did like his ears warmed him somewhere deep inside.

“You know all this was unnecessary, right?” he asked. “I’ll be fine come morning. This was a waste of time and resources.”

“Seeing as how you couldn’t even stand up, I’d say it was very necessary,” Kagome retorted. “Quit being so stubborn and let people help you.”

“Keh. Tell your grandfather I’ll be by this week to see about those repairs he asked for,” he answered, changing the subject.

She narrowed her eyes at him, not fooled in the least. InuYasha hated being coddled and thought of as weak, let alone having any weakness seen. Still, he was injured, so she let it go. “Well, it’s getting late. You need your rest, and so do I. It’s been a long day.”

He almost whined as she got up and made to leave. “Maybe you could come by tomorrow and check on me.” 

Kagome did a double take. He never asked to be coddled! “InuYasha? Are you sure you’re all right?”  
Moving closer, she took his clawless hand in hers. He nearly shuddered at the contact. Get a grip, man!

“Keh! I’m fine, wench,” he said, not meeting her eyes. “Big strong hanyou, remember?”

She frowned. InuYasha never asked for attention, claimed not to care about such things. “Inu-“

Abruptly he brought her hand to his lips, kissing it gently. “Thanks for being my hero, Kagome.”

Said woman sputtered and gaped, utterly speechless. When he sent her a saucy wink, she regained some of her composure. He was teasing her again, but she wished he weren’t.

“I’ll let you get some sleep, okay?” She squeaked.

He nodded; glad to have redirected her thoughts. “I am kind of sleepy.” 

Better to remain friends, no matter how hard it was.

She slipped out the door, passing him a last, lingering glance before she disappeared into the hallway. Teasing or not, there had been a thread of seriousness in his tone she hadn’t missed. Something was definitely up with InuYasha Taisho.

SSSSSSSSSSSS  
Please review!  
This will short and sweet, only 3 chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome opened the door to her family home. “I’m back!”

Kara Higurashi stepped out from the living room to greet her daughter. “Kagome, you’re rather late tonight.” Her dark eyes scanned her daughter, seeing the exhaustion in her drooping frame.

“Yeah,” Kagome answered, removing her coat and shoes. “Nonstop all day, and then I had to go to the station and finish paperwork. I’m beat.”

Smelling the smoke emanating from her daughter, Kara jumped into action. “Well dear, head upstairs for a shower. I’ll go heat you a plate and bring it up for you, okay?”

Sending her mother a grateful smile, Kagome moved to do just that. “Thanks, mama!” A shower was just what she needed!

As the hot water streamed over her skin, Kagome thought about her family and all the things that had brought her to this point. She had been an A student in high school, and had been taking the first core college classes at the same time. Her aim was medical school and she was well on her way, when her father was diagnosed with cancer.  
She’d had to pull back from her extra studies to help her family. She’d assisted her mom in caring for her dad, both at home and ferrying him to doctor appointments. She’d helped her grandfather with the shrine, and small though it was being the only Shinto Shrine in the upstate New York area, it had taken up a great deal of time. She had cared for her younger brother Sota, getting him up, fed and off to school each day. She had also helped him with homework and attended his soccer matches.  
Eventually, Kagome had taken a job to help supplement their income and her dreams of medical school had vanished like fog under the sun. Her father had lost his battle, and it had taken a few years before they were all back on their feet, both emotionally and monetarily. The shrine now had several volunteers that lessened her grandfather’s load, her mother was back at her job teaching kindergarten in the local elementary school, and Sota was a freshman in college studying for who knew what. He was still undecided.  
She herself had eventually managed to fit in classes for her EMT certificate, and now, here she was. It wasn’t the big dream of her own office with her name on the door but it payed the bills and let her fulfill the need to help people through medicine.   
As she stepped out of the shower and dried off with a fluffy towel, she thought back to earlier that night at dispatch. Koga Ookami was her superior, and did nothing to hide his interest in her. 

“You know you’re welcome to crash at my place, Kags.” He’d told her. She knew the offer was sincere, with no strings attached. But she didn’t like Koga like that, and she was pretty sure that Ayame WhiteFeather would object. The red haired wolf youkai was determined to nab Koga for her own, and Kagome wanted no part of a catfight with her over something so trivial.

Sighing as she dressed and moved to her room, she was glad to be off the next day. Eight days of Koga’s over flattering attention was entirely enough. She supposed she should feel something for him. He was strong and attractive, with inky hair and bright blue eyes. He was a good boss, fair and disciplined but he didn’t make her pulse pound and her thoughts scatter.  
As she settled into bed, taking up the plate her mother had left on the nightstand, her thoughts drifted back to InuYasha. He had sounded sincere when he’d asked her to visit, despite the wink he’d thrown her. She frowned, thinking.  
He loved to tease her, and it seemed to her that he was more open about it lately. He would sometimes tug her hair or bump shoulders with her as he joked and kidded, if he was sure no one was looking. 

Kagome wanted him. In all the ways a woman wants a man, but did he feel the same. As she took a drink of her tea, she thought again of that request. Could it be possible that he finally saw her as more than a tagalong pest? Was there a possibility for a relationship between them?

She wasn’t sure how long she sat there, chewing on her chopsticks and musing. She was brought to reality when her mother knocked on the door, come to take her plate down to the kitchen. Her mother was the best, Kagome thought.  
Stifling a yawn, she turned out the light and burrowed under her comforter. Maybe she would take the hanyou up on his offer after all…

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Next morning found Kagome at loose ends. With no work to occupy her time, and the house and shrine in good order, she was quickly becoming bored. It was nearly lunch time when she wandered into the kitchen and slumped into a chair.

Seeing her dejection, Kara spoke up. “Why don’t you call up Rin and Sango and have a girl’s day out?” 

Kagome smiled at the mention of her best friend. Sango Yamaguchi, wife of Miroku and regional manager of her family’s chain of dojos in and around the Albany area. She would have loved to meet up with her friend, but knew from previous phone calls that this weekend was a no go.

“Sango’s in Chicago, mama. Some martial arts conference or something. Her dad’s looking to expand.” She told her mom.

“Again? Well, that family is certainly doing alright.” Her mother mused. “What about Rin?”  
Kagome sighed. “Two weddings and three funerals.”

“Goodness, that girl is drowning in flowers!”

Kagome laughed. Rin’s flower shop Blooms was indeed flourishing, and she was very happy for her friend. Still, it left her with few options for companionable entertainment.

“How about InuYasha?” Her mother asked, careful to hide her sly smile. She knew her daughter was head over heels for the hanyou and did her best to gently encourage them at every turn.

“Oh!” Kagome exclaimed. “I forgot to tell you last night. That crazy baka fell off his roof, and on his human night too.”

Her mother gasped. “Is he alright? What on earth would make him do something so foolish?”

Her daughter grinned. “WWE.”

Seeing her mom’s confusion, she explained. “Wrestling. His satellite went out and he was trying to adjust it. He turned human and fell off. I suspect he lost his balance in the wind, but he won’t admit it.”

Kara Higurashi shook her head. “So what did he break this time?”

Kagome sighed. “He dislocated his shoulder, but that’s about it.”

She hummed a bit, thinking. “He’s probably already up and into something else.”

“Well, dear why don’t you drop by and make sure he’s okay?” Kara encouraged. “You can take him some of my Oden, it will be ready soon.”

“Oden?” Kagome yelped. “Mama you’re the bomb!”

Kara laughed, shooing her daughter off. “That I may be, but until it’s done why don’t you go see if you can get your grandfather to come in and rest. He was up before the sun this morning.”

Kagome did as requested, her mood considerable lifted at the prospect of her favorite dish. Of course, some of that happiness could be blamed on having an excuse to see InuYasha. Who knew, maybe they could share it if she could get him to sit down long enough.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

It was just past lunchtime when she pulled into InuYasha’s driveway. She was glad to see his truck in front of the garage, indicating that he was home. He hadn’t answered when she’d called earlier. Probably forgot to charge his phone, she thought. Again.  
Gathering up the crock containing her mother’s oden she made her way to the service door on the side of the house. InuYasha opened the door on the third ring of the doorbell.

“What brings you here, wench?” He tried not to show how pleased he was to see her, how his heart sped up and he got all jittery.

Kagome raised an ebony brow. “You did ask me to check on you, baka. And, I brought lunch!”

Giving an experimental sniff, his now present dog ears went straight up and his golden eyes gleamed. “Oden!”

“Yes, oden,” Kagome affirmed. “And it’s getting heavy, so how about you either move and let me in or help me out here?”

Blushing, a bit off kilter because she had actually come to see him he took the crock from her and headed to the kitchen. His house was small; no more than he needed being a bachelor but it was very well designed.  
Kagome came in behind him, glad to shut the door on the brisk weather. Winter would be coming soon to the upstate area. She shrugged off her coat and went to help dish up their food, at ease in his house as she was in her own.

InuYasha prepped glasses with ice for water, and set the kettle on to boil for tea. As he watched her move around his kitchen, he thought about how right she looked, handling his things, completely at ease. He sighed, wishing this were an everyday occurrence.

Kagome sent him an inquiring glance. “Everything okay? Is your shoulder still bothering you?”

He pushed off the counter where he was leaning. “Nah, I’m good. Just thinking.”

“Well, don’t hurt yourself. You know you’re not used to that,” she kidded.

“Oi!” he exclaimed, but with no real heat. He might have been furious had someone else suggested he was stupid, but he knew Kagome was teasing. 

As they sat to their meal, she looked at him curiously. “Why aren’t you at work today?”

 

“Keh,” he answered around a mouthful of oden, “I’m in between jobs. Got today and tomorrow off.”

“Oh, I wondered if I’d find you here. When you didn’t answer your phone I mean,” Kagome explained.

He blushed a bit. “Forgot to charge it.”

She laughed. Seeing her smiling face, he found himself chuckling too.  
“How about you? They got you on the late shift again?” he asked.

Carefully swallowing her bite, and taking a sip of tea before answering Kagome answered. “Nope. I’m off today; sweet freedom!” 

His mind was instantly working. “So, what are you doing this afternoon? Got plans?”

“No,” she told him, “Sango’s out of town and Rin is working. You’re it for entertainment, Dogboy.” 

He didn’t miss the blush that colored her cheeks so prettily. Maybe she wasn’t as far out of his reach as he thought.  
Careful to keep his tone nonchalant he asked, “Well, then. Want to hang out with me? I thought I’d head to the lake for a few hours.”

Kagome’s heart sped up. Calm down, girl. It’s just an afternoon with a friend. Nothing more. But she couldn’t keep from beaming as she answered a definitive “Yes!”


End file.
